Dreaming of my Heart
by Himya-ink
Summary: Azusa dream of his Eve Azusa X Cassandra ( O.C. belonging to cryptic-stars on Tumblr)


Hi Guys~

This was made for Cass on Tumblr

Azusa and his brothers do not belong to me they belong to Rejet and Idea Factory

Cassandra is the O.C that belongs to Cryptic-stars on Tumblr

Azusa looked around, not to sure what he was doing here. People were walking all around him, going in all sorts of directions; they were kind of a blur to him. He couldn't make any of their faces out. Everything was so confusing, it hurt was causing his head to hurt and he did not like.  
He took a few steps trying to find any trace of his family. The more he walked, the more things around him were getting blurry. It did not make any sense, why would he be here? Where were Ruki, Kou and Yuma? Why was everything getting so hard to focus on?

A spark of light caught his attention, shifting his eyes in the direction. Finally something that he could see clearly, well more like someone. A cascade of honey brown hair slowly moving along with the wind, Azusa could make out the petite form of a girl. He could not quite make out the exact features of her face, but her eyes stood out to him, they were the most captivating shade of green he had ever seen. The vampire say her slightly blurry feature shift into what looked like a smile and something awoke inside of him. _"Eve…"_

Azusa's eyes snapped open, revealing the darkness of his room. There it was again the pain in his chest whenever he dreamed about this mysterious girl. The pain was that of a constant aching, like he needed to somehow find her.

He could not recall when those dreams had started, but he could definitely tell that when he caught a glimpse of the smaller female it made everything around him right and when he woke up he felt empty.

He had trouble sleeping now, well more like he had trouble staying asleep long enough for his dreams to move along. Azusa found himself wanting to sleep more than anything, just so he could solve the puzzle of this girl who had captured his attention.

Somehow, deep down he knew these dreams meant something, and that he had to find her. The question was; how do you find a person you can't seem to be able to see their full face or know if they're real?

When he opened his eyes this time, Azusa found himself in an old mansion. He had never been in this worn out place, yet he knew exactly which corridor to go to, and which door to cross, in order to reach what he sought. The floorboards creaked under his feet, and dust was layered everywhere. He knew this had to be a dream, but why would he dream of such place?

He found himself in a dusty bedroom, there were candles light up around the room, but no sight of anyone who could have lightened them up. His ears picked up a low, feminine voice humming a soft melody. Turning to his right, he could see through the glass of double sided doors.

Her back was to him, and in the darkest her hair looked much darker, almost taking on a reddish hue by the light of the moon, but he knew it was her 'Eve'. She was sitting on the rail of the balcony, her pale legs dangling to the rhythm of her soft tune.

Azusa opened the doors softly, feeling the wind blow a bit on his face. This was the first time he got to be so close to her, but he had to get even closer, had to see every inch of her. He barely made a step towards his goal and he was stopped suddenly, she stopped humming. Her head turned in his direction but her hair blocked most of the view from her face. _"A…Azusa."_

Her voice still rang in his ears as he sat up in bed. It was the first time the vampire had ever heard her say something, he had heard her humming melodies before, but never say an actual word, and it had to be his name.

Azusa scratched at his wounds, trying to get some kind of physical pain that would ease his heart. Unfortunately for him it only made it worst. Why was it that every time he felt pain, it was not enjoyable like it used to be? Was it because of this hole he felt in his chest?

Falling back down on his bed, the black haired stared at the ceiling of his room, perhaps he should create a new wound on his body, maybe that would bring back the pleasure of it. Maybe when he found her, she'd like him to scar her. With this tough in mind he succeeded in falling back asleep, but she did not join his dreams this time.

Azusa was scared….no scared was not the correct term….He could not even explain the emotion he felt. She was gone! He hadn't seen her in his dreams for almost a month! It was driving him insane, he had made more wounds all over his body, but the small pleasure it brought him would not last long enough. He felt lost and alone.

His brothers noticed, they saw him be on edge, like he was about to either explode or crumble at any moment. Kou told him to get his act together, while Yuma kept pestering him to eat more and take better care of himself. Only Ruki knew about his dreams, but he didn't say much about it.

Azusa just wanted to fall asleep and see her again. He wanted to be able to close his eyes and see all of her. These feelings were consuming him more than anything.

The boy went to his room and fell onto his bed, staring at the scar on his arm, he slowly closed his eyes and wished that once he reopened them, she would be there.

He refused to open his eyes, refused to be met with solitude. He twitched a bit when he felt something soft and warm press against him. He let out a surprised moan, when he felt a hand wrap around his hardening cock.

Opening his eyes slowly he was breathless at the sight before him; a wave of light, soft brown hair cascading over a very much naked female body. Said female was sliding down, rubbing against his also very naked body. Mischievous green eyes looked up at him, making shivers run down his spine.

Her hair covered some of her face, but those eyes shined watching him squirm under the pressure of her hand wrapped tightly, and pumping his cock. His hips lift up and towards her hand and his hands formed fists in the blankets.

Azusa wanted so desperately to kiss her, but when he went to pull her up, she smiled and pushed his hand away, before taking him into her hot mouth. He cried out and bucked his hips into her, trying to make her take more of him in her mouth. She sucked and licked all the length she could reach, pumping the length she couldn't with her hand.

The black haired was tossing his head left and right, he was so close to climax, he just needed that release. Pleasure was suddenly gone and was replaced by pain. The vixen had replaced her mouth with an extremely tight hand around his dick, making it painfully unable for him to cum. Yet it only drove the vampire to be more aroused.

He sat up trying to reach out for her, to pull her hair away from her features and see her fully, but she pulled back, like she was teasing him even more by not letting him see her face. She pushed against him a bit, lifting herself onto his lap, all the while keeping that painful and delectable grip of hers.

Azusa felt something cold wrap around his member, replacing her hand in a tight grip. Before he could ask anything, she guided his dick to the right position and slowly sank herself on to it, letting out breathless moans.

The vampire felt almost dizzy by how hot and wet the beautiful creature was, and how good it felt to be inside of her. He never wanted to let go of this feeling. She rode him slowly at first, making them both crave more. Slowly she built up her pace, going faster, trying to making him go deeper within her.

Azusa groaned when she raked her nails across his back, leaving red marks all over it. He was not used to this position, but he found that he quite liked it. Taking advantage of it, he grabbed a pale perky breast playing with the nipple, pinching and rolling it between fingers, while his mouth and tongue attacked the other one. All the noises her mouth produced only drove him wild and the ring around his cock was becoming almost suffocated.

She stopped moving and Azusa let out a whine, needing her to keep moving. Her hand went down between their bodies and removed the cock ring, throwing it aside. The moment her attention was back onto him, the vampire trusted deep into her, helping her go faster, making his dick go deeper and deeper into her heat. Her moans were getting louder and longer. He saw white dots forming in his vision and he felt her tightened around him. He felt her reach her peak and tightened like a vice around him, pushing him into his own release. Reaching orgasm he pulled her to him and sank his fangs deep at the base of her neck. Tasting her delicious blood making all of his senses explode. She pushed her head toward him and whispered to him: _"Come find me now."_

Azusa sat back up so fast he almost made himself dizzy, he was back into his own bed and alone. His lover was gone. Yet he still felt satisfied and his thirst was drenched. 'Come find me now' she had whispered those words to him.

Was this her telling him she was real? That all those dreams were real, that she was longing for him just as he was for her?

Needing to get out of the room, the quiet boy decided to go out to the city. He wandered around, wondering why he was even walking among all these humans. Eventually he found himself in what looked like a festival.

He caught sight of some old knifes and swords being exposed for the public to admire. Azusa walked closer to the stall trying to get a better look of a knife he found quite beautiful. He walked to it and started admiring all the skillfully made weapons. His gaze went beside the stall, catching sight of something much more breathtaking.

Azusa could not believe the sight before him, there across from him, just a few meters away, the same petite figure that plagued his dreams was standing laughing with other girls. He knew for certain that this was her, it had to be. She was the same height, same posture, the exact same brown hair that lightened to a more honey color towards the tips.

If his heart could beat it would be bursting from his chest, the vampire had never been so…what was it called again? 'Nervous' in his entire life. He had to get to her, had to make the ache in his very being disappear. He took small steps, afraid that if he went too close, too fast she would disappear and he would wake up once more.

As he got closer the scent of orange blossoms and vanilla tickled his senses. The dark haired boy could hear her voice now, it sounded so familiar to him, even though he knew he barely heard it before. The entire aura around this mysterious being was both familiar and yet so foreign.  
One slightly shaking hand reached out and his fingertips barely touched the fair skin of her arm. Even with this tiny contact he felt her jumped a bit, his eyes caught sight of small goosebumps that appeared on her skin.

Slowly she turned towards him and he had to look down to meet her eyes. He was instantly frozen in his tracks. Those eyes staring back at him were filled with curiosity and slight surprise, but those eyes were the same mesmerizing green eyes that would light up his dreams. He could now see her entirely and she looked more beautiful then he imagined.

 _"…_ _Eve"_ His voice was barely a whisper, he was sure she never heard him, but she gave him the most beautiful smile he had seen. _"Actually my name is Cassandra."_ This human female surprised him even more, reaching out and hugging him extremely tight, burying her face in his chest, it made the aching disappear and he felt whole again. _"What took you so long to find me, Azusa?"_ The shocked boy smile softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer, catching sight of a two fresh looking holes shaped wounds at the base of her neck. _"Cas….sandra-san…I found you."_

 _Hope you like it~_

 _~Himya_


End file.
